Kurome vs Dark Link
Kurome vs Dark Link is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-first DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 1! Akame ga Kill vs Legend of Zelda! When the antagonist versions of Akame and Link meet on the battlefield, which one wins the day? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Kurome slithered through the shadows of the woods, stalking Akame. She would add her sister to her collection of puppets at last, and they would be together forever. She crouched behind a fallen tree trunk, and realised that a dark figure with red eyes was watching her. Kurome drew her weapon, as did the shadow. "What are you?" Kurome asked quietly. Her response was a leaping strike from the figure, who revealed itself to indeed be Dark Link. She parried the strike and shoved Dark Link against a large boulder. This barely slowed the doppelganger down, and Kurome struck outwards, looking to deliver a swift attack. Here we go! She struck low, looking to take Dark Link's leg out of commission early. The Hyrule shadow evaded with ease, but spun on the spot to try and score as many slashes on the assassin as possible. Kurome repelled the shots and delivered a flying kick right into the doppelganger's face. He landed on the side of a trunk, and raised his dark shield to block Kurome's follow up attack. With a dark version of Link's bow, he then fired multiple arrows at the young assassin, who quickly retreated behind a rock. With the arrows raining down worryingly close to her head, Kurome began to initiate her first summon of the battle: Henter. The knife wielder quickly rushed Dark Link, who delivered arrows with about as much accuracy as an XCOM soldier. Now dealing with Henter up close, the shadowy Link struck for the summon's head. He ducked and slashed at Dark Link's back, which mercifully struck the dark shield. Kurome flanked on the opposite side, and slashed Dark Link across the stomach. The attack wasn't direct, so the dark Hyrulian didn't fall. He delivered a boot of his own to Henter, sending him skidding away. He then raised his shield and blocked an attempted stab from Kurome, which allowed him to use brute force to fling her against a tree. Kurome connected with a thud, but before Dark Link could capitalise, Henter returned to the battle with a slash to the shoulder. Dark Link staggered to a side, but was able to spring into life with a spin attack, cutting Henter in the leg. He then stabbed the dark sword through the summon's mouth, killing him instantly. He then turned around, coming face to face with the returning Kurome. As Kurome went for a slash, Dark Link grabbed her arm and flung her onto the ground. He looked to stab her as soon as the impact happened, but Kurome was too quick. She set about unleashing her next puppet but before she could do so, Dark Link was on top of her with an ambitious slash. Kurome blocked, and tried to overpower Dark Link- to no avail. She struck with a sharp kick to the knee, collapsing Dark Link's posture. She then looked for a swift decapitation, but the shadow incarnation of Link was slick and able to roll away with ease. He pulled his bow, and fired an arrow right into Kurome's arm. She slid behind cover, summoning another puppet. This time, the Kaiser Frog stood before Dark Link, and immediately shot its tongue out at him. Raising his shield, Dark Link tried to repel the tongue but was easily pulled towards the beast. He quickly threw a bomb into its mouth, making it spit him back out before the stomach acids could really take effect. Kurome kicked him in the back, and then took to higher ground where she tried to leap down on him. Dark Link raised his shield, deflecting the attempt and then used his Hookshot to rip a tree trunk down and launch it at the twisted sister of Akame. Kurome sliced the trunk, but this plan backfired as her sword was stuck in the bark. The trunk still planted her into a rock, dealing massive damage to the puppeteer. The Kaiser Frog then pounced at Dark Link, putting itself between him and Kurmoe. Dark Link blocked the tongue attack and then slashed it across the face. The frog leapt up, but in doing so exposed its belly. Dark Link sliced down the stomach, revealing internal organs as they spilled to the floor. But that was not all. Stomach acids rained down on Dark Link, dealing massive damage to the shadowy incarnation of the Hyrulian Hero. As he staggered backwards, and lost his footing, Kurome tripped him with an outstretched leg. She stabbed him in the stomach, an all but fatal blow. But Kurome did not want it to end this way; she had no interest in keeping her foe as a puppet, so grabbed the nearest boulder. She then dropped it on the head of her foe, crushing it and finishing off the dark warrior. She then breathed a sigh of relief, before calling a retreat. Akame would have to wait. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Kurome!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Sword Fight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Strength themed battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights